Kiss The Boy
by beautiful dreamere
Summary: of course Dean just couldn't do the easy thing. oh no, he's got to drag his brother into the situation. sort of wincest you'l have to read to find out and a male OC


Title: Kiss The Boy

rating: T for a wee bit of language

spoilers: none

Warnings: fake!wincest (yeah you'll see)

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own a thing, Eric just lets them come over for play dates

a/n: hope ya like it!

"Dude you gotta help me!" Sam looked up from the book he was reading, unsurprised to find his brother staring down at him, although he wasn't expecting the look of desperation on his face.

" What's the problem?" he asked, hand automatically going towards the gun in his waste band, despite being more curious than worried. you can never be too careful after all. Dean remained quiet as he tried to figure out the best way to explain the situation.

" see that guy?" He asked, pointing towards a man seated at the bar. He was in his mid-twenties, and just a bit taller than Dean, though not as tall as Sam, with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans, a plain back t-shirt, and black boots.

" yeah. why? do you owe him money?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes with the last question and reaching for his wallet.

" ah no." Dean said, " his name's Will Carson" he snagged Sam's mostly full beer and took a swig, downing half of it.

" and?" Sam questioned as he took his beer back, knowing there had to be more situation.

" we were talking, just, ya know, having a normal conversation, when he started coming on to me and i, ah, told him you were my boyfriend to get him to quit but it didn't work and now we're supposed to..." he trailed off in disgust, "kiss" he finished. Sam's eye were huge. i mean, sure Dean had saved his ass god only knows how many times, but this? this was too much!

" nope sorry. no way Jose" Sam said, reaching for his book to go back to reading. Unfortunately, Dean was faster and grabbed it before he could.

" please Sammy? " he, and he would later deny it, despite Sam's prodding, begged.

" i can't believe you're asking me to kiss you" Sam said, shaking his head both in disbelief and to get some of his shaggy brown hair out of his face

" look at it this way, at least dad won't see it" Dean said, smirking.

" ow. i don't even wanna imagine what he would do to us if he was" Sam replied with a grin, fake shivering.

" so are we gonna do it?" Dean asked, glancing towards Will, who was watching the Winchesters intently.

" consider yourself extremely lucky" Sam said, getting up from his chair.

" i can't believe we're going through with this" Dean said, resisting the urge to make a face.

"it's all your fault" Sam pointed out, moving closer to his brother. he came to stand only inches away from Den and brought their lips together in a chaste kiss. He quickly realized he brother had a different plan entirely though, when he tried to move away and Dean wouldn't let him, but rather deepened the kiss and even tried to slip in some tongue, which his brother vehemently resisted. Will, still at the bar, watched on in disappointment. they broke apart only when lack of oxygen became an immediate danger. Sam was completely bewildered while Dean smirked in satisfaction. He waved at Will and gathered up the things scattered across the table, before ushering his Shell shocked baby brother out the front door.

" okay what the hell?!?!" Sam asked as soon as they were a safe distance away, scrubbing at his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

" i wanted to make it look good, unlike your little granny peck" Dean explained, still smirking.

" but tongue dude? tongue?" Sam questioned, making a face.

" i wouldn't do that" Dean teased, " it might stick like that permanently" he gave his brother a playful shove.

" dude I'm not 5 anymore" Sam said, pushing him back, " and that's off the subject. tongue?"

" hey it had to be better than being violated with demon tongue" Dean pointed out.

" yeah, that's debatable" Sam joked, grinning.

" whatever bitch" Dean Replied, unlocking the impala's driver side door, followed by the passenger side one.

" jerk" Sam shot back, " oh and by the way, you ever ask me to do anything like that again and i will not hesitate to pull out my gun and shoot you between the eyes" he added jokingly.

A/n: like i said at the beginning, i hope you like it! please review! thank ya!


End file.
